Who is Timmy Turner's wife?
"Who is Timmy Turner's wife?" is a question asked by many Fairly OddParents fans upon seeing the ending of Channel Chasers and the appearances of Timmy's future children, Tommy and Tammy. The identity of their mother and Timmy's future wife has been hotly debated since Channel Chasers Although arguments about who is the "right girl" for Timmy have existed for as long as the show itself, the ending of Channel Chasers made it even more of an intriguing question because it narrowed the choice down to two girls: Tootie, the little sister of Vicky the Babysitter who is obsessively in love with Timmy; and Trixie Tang, Timmy's super popular dream girl crush that constantly rejects him. Both of these characters have distinct features, such as Tootie's glasses and Trixie's headband, that were also present on Timmy's daughter Tammy. Timmy's son, Tommy, has dark colored hair like the two girls. Although there is nothing that completely writes out other characters from the equation either, such as Veronica, Vicky, Molly (who did not appear until after Channel Chasers), and even Carly, there are no direct hints at all to any of their features in Timmy's children. It's interesting to note that Vicky no longer babysits in the future, but has a robot that looks and acts like her teenage self. This could mean that she still has a connection with Timmy, or even that something horrible happened to her and she was turned into a robot (although this is extremely unlikely). Timmy's children Because Timmy's children have features of three or more different characters. There are features which can be traced to a number of different characters, many from all three families in question. This is a rough list of what Tammy and Tommy's possible hereditary features are: Tammy's features *Brown hair (Timmy, Mrs. Turner) *Hair style (Timmy's front, Trixie's back) *Lavendar headband (Trixie) *Need for glasses (Tootie, Mr. Tang, Tootie's Mom) *Straight teeth (Trixie, Mrs. Turner) *Eyeball (Trixie's color and style, Tootie's style) *Eyebrows (Trixie, Tootie's mother, Vicky) *Eyelashes (Possibly Trixie, Tootie, Mrs. Turner, Tootie's mother) *Mouth shape (Timmy, Tootie, Vicky) *Clothing (Trixie's color, Tootie's style) Tommy's features *Dark hair (Trixie, Tootie, Mr. Turner, Mr. Tang, Tootie's Mom) *Pointed nose (Trixie, Tootie, Vicky) *Hair style (top) (Timmy, Tootie's Dad, Vicky) *Everything else (Timmy) Resolution It is highly unlikely that this question was ever intended to be answered by the staff, nor will it likely ever will be. Timmy's love interests all have sizable followings on the show, and to cater to one above the other would be extremely upsetting to a large portion of the show's fans. In other words, there is no correct answer to this question, it's entirely up to the viewers imagination and preference. Retcon Another distinctive possibility is that this ending has been retconned. What this means simply is that the Channel Chasers ending "never happened". This is considerable because Poof does not appear with Cosmo and Wanda in the future in Channel Chasers, and no references to this future, Adult Timmy, Tommy, and Tammy have been made since The Fairly OddParent's revival. However, likely that this ending hasn't been referenced again because it is such a touchy issue, and that Poof maybe have been absent because at that time he would possibly be old enough to start godparenting on his own. See also *Fairly Odd Parents Wiki:Speculation *Shipping *Timmy Turner/Relationships *Timmy and Tootie *Timmy and Trixie Category:Terms